Maka, The Vampire
by Progota
Summary: Maka Albarn, a girl with a curse. She's a Vampire. She learned to be fine with it,but how can she survive in the DWMA with living humans?And can she lower her guard long enough to fall in love!
1. The Story Begins

**Progota: Yay a New story started**

**Maka: Um. So i'm a Vampire**

**Soul: Ugh dont tell me this gonna be like twilight**

**Progota: idk i just had this idea didnt really think it through either way well see where it takes us**

* * *

><p>My name is Maka Albarn. I'm not normal. Not many people know that I'm a Vampire. My father is Lord Death's Death Scythe and my mother is a full-blooded Vampire. I'm fine with being Vampire, but when my hunger gets the better of me, I hate it. There are some advantages of being a vampire though, like my super speed, abnormal strength, and mind control using my eyes. I don't use my abilities unless it is absolutely necessary.<p>

There are not many vampires left in the world. Because our blood is able to heal and cure many diseases, we are hunted. My father says I'm special because I have the power to keep my hunger under control. Most vampires do not have the composure to be around humans without succumbing to the animalistic desire to feed.

I'm just a teenage girl who is going to high school with LIVING HUMANS. So here is how my story begins… and how it might end.

Lord Death save me!

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: okay i know short chapter but it bearly starting<strong>

**Maka: i'm panicing on the inside right**

**Progota: yup !**

**Maka: watever ... read and review !**


	2. The Undead New Students

**Progota: ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Maka: What is it**

**Progota: Recently I got a Beta reader her name's _SeraiTheGoldenDragon _and so she is redoing the chapters! **

**Maka: Finally someone with good liturature**

**Progota: you are so mean Maka TT3TT**

**Maka: Well thanks for fixing up this chapter Serai! Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of cawing crows. The loud animals were probably in the cemetery out back. Taking a moment, I waited until I was fully awake before moving. I lifted part of the lid of my coffin with ease and sat up. I covered my face quickly as the sunlight hit it.<p>

"Ugh… I have to meet Lord Death today." I muttered, raising the second half of my coffin and clambering out. I made sure to close the heavy lid behind me.

I live underneath an abandoned church. Even though it maybe look destroyed, there's a trap door hidden under the altar. From there, there are a set of stairs and a hallway that lead down to my residence. My house is rather large considering it is underground.

Dragging my mind away from thinking about my house, I looked at the clock that sat beside my coffin. "What time is it I have to be there by…. 7:45 am" My eyes grew wide and I started to freak out. _Crap! I have to be there at 8:00am. Let me repeat, CRAP!_

I quickly started to dress myself and fix my hair. I wore my usual day attire. My shirt was white with long sleeves and slightly puffy shoulders; over top of my shirt I wore a beige vest and a green necktie. I also wore a short plaid skirt with a pair of black and white combat boots. A black long sleeved coat that went down to my ankles was thrown over the ensemble. I made sure to cover most of my body, lest I get burned by the sun. Quite literally. I pulled my hair back in to two ponytails that rested on either side of my head.

I glanced at the clock again. It was now 7:50 am. It normally takes half an hour to get to the school.

_Unless…_

As much as I try to not use my vampire powers, sometimes they help. A lot. Currently, I was using my super speed. I assumed I only had five minutes to get to the school, but I could already see the tall building as it loomed just around the corner. There was someone climbing the stairs, but whoever it was didn't know I was there. I kept going until I reached the bottom of the steps that lead up to the school. As soon as my feet hit the first step, I stopped and walked the rest of the way. We saw each other as I reached the step that he was currently standing on. Unusual snow white hair and brilliant crimson red eyes caught my attention.

Cool.

Our eyes met briefly. I flashed him a smile and then continued on my way. I passed him and quickened my pace. I glanced over my shoulder and caught his confused expression. He scratched the back of his head and looked around. I lifted my hand to stifle my giggles in hopes that he wouldn't hear. I assume he didn't because he just shrugged and continued on up the stairs. The bell rang just as I entered the school. There were no students in the halls as I made my way to the front office.

The large room was welcoming and professional. Behind a large desk was a woman with short black hair and glasses. She was dressed sharply, in my opinion she was a little overdressed for a secretary. The woman's hand was rapidly moving across paper as she filled out some type of form.

"Excuse me, Miss" I said trying to be as polite as possible. She glanced up at me with warm eyes.

"Ah Miss Albarn, right on time." She said while giving me a small smile before looking back down at the papers in front of her. "Lord Death has been expecting you, you may go in." With a fluid movement, she pointed in the direction that I was supposed to be headed toward. Shortly after, her hand picked up the pen she had put down and continued writing. Without another word, I walked in the direction that she had pointed. I opened a door covered in a mirror and walked in. Bright light engulfed me as I entered the room. My eyes struggled to adjust and I quickly fished my sunglasses out of my pocket and put them on.

"Hiya! You must be our new student Maka Albarn!" A large shadow-like being with a cartoonish mask said in an exuberant voice as he approached me. He raised one of his large white hands and waved at me. I was slightly stumped at the unusual person that I was now facing, but I took it all in stride.

"Um, yes I'm Maka. Is my father here?" I asked in hopes that he wasn't here.

"Sprit? No, he's on mission" he answered cheerily. "You can take off your glasses, the light won't burn you." He added.

I sighed in relief as I took off my sunglasses. "Thank you Lord Death."

"You're a Meister, yeah?" he asked me with his head cocked slightly to the side. I hesitated slightly before responding.

"About that… Is it alright for me to be without a partner? I'm sure I will be fine on my own." Hope shone in my eyes as I waited for his reply. He held his large finger to his chin while he pondered the situation.

"Normally, the DWMA recommends that meisters have weapons, but I think we can make an exception in your case. You don't want anyone to find out that you're a vampire, hm?" He looked at me with his large black eyes before tilting forward slightly so that we made eye contact.

"Yes. Thank you again Lord Death." I met his unwavering gaze and held it. He straightened himself and gestured with his large gloved hands.

"This is a trial period though," He warned, "if I think you would do better with a weapon then I will assign you a partner."

I nodded my head in respect. "Yes Lord Death."

"Good!" he yelled giddily, "Now get to class! Your homeroom is room 2103 with Professor Stein." He hollered after me as I made my way out of the room.

"Thank you" I called over my shoulder. Now that everything had been sorted out with Lord Death, all I had to do was make my way to class.

After searching the halls for a few minutes, I found the correct classroom. I knocked softly on the solid door before entering. Cautiously, I opened the door and poked my head in.

"Hello, I'm the new student"

"Ah, Miss Albarn, pleasure for you to arrive. Come in." A man with dark silver hair spoke while lazily waving me into the room. A large screw jutted out of the side of his head and I nearly recoiled when he reached up to turn said screw. Odd patterns of stitches covered his white lab coat and the sweater that he wore underneath it. A long scar traveled down his face beside his nose before cutting straight across under his left cheekbone. He held a cigarette in his hand and his arm was resting on the back of the chair that he was straddling. "Alright everyone, this is the new student, Maka Albarn."

I felt a slight chill as he looked at me; I could feel him gazing at my soul as well. "For those of you who don't know, she's Death Scythe daughter." he added with another lazy gesture.

The students looked at me in amazement. I could hear whispers as people started to talk about me and my father. I looked around the class and was slightly confused at the large dead animal that was strapped to the teacher's desk.

"Excuse me Professor-"

"Stein" he said, cutting me of before I could finish my sentence.

"Professor Stein, what exactly are you dissecting?" Stein held a scalpel in his hand and a crazed smirk had plastered itself on the man's face.

"A rare mountain lion." His voice was just short of a cackle as he answered my question. He met my gaze and I was slightly unnerved by the way the light reflected off of his glasses, preventing me from seeing his eyes.

"They taste really good medium rare with a little blood." I murmured quietly. Crap, did that just slip out? Stein shot me a look of surprise, but I noticed with a small sigh of relief that the rest of the class hadn't heard the comment. I bit my lip nervously.

"Can I take my seat now?" He sent me one glance before pointing to a seat between two boys near the middle of the class. One of the boys was the one that I saw earlier with the unusual white hair and stunning crimson eyes. The other boy had black hair with three white stripes on the left side and sharp golden eyes. I could feel them looking at me as I made my way to my seat.

This is gonna be a day…

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: (crying in corner)<strong>

**Maka: MAN UP**

**Progota: I'M A GIRL**

**Maka: A weak one**

**Progota: Your so mean TT3TT**

**Maka: Good luck Serai...**


	3. A Blood Substitute

**Progota: Srry its late but i started school and ya know**

**Maka: Well at least u wrote another chapter.**

**Soul : yah and she still need the update her other stories**

**Progota: I CANT DEAL WITH THIS (sits with chrona at corner sobbing)**

* * *

><p>Class then started. I felt like I was in heaven. I could feel their heartbeats, their pulses, THEIR BLOOD RUNNING THROUGH THEIR VAINS.<p>

_Control Maka…. Control._

I kept the though in my head as I slowly started to forget. You may know vampires are dead theirs just corpses that live off human blood. But when I was younger my mother, who was a full blooded vampire, asked a Shinigami- Sama to give me a soul. Which he did. Know I'm alive, but a vampire. I could eat food but it won't satisfy my hunger, for blood I mean.

"Okay class since someone told Lord Death about the dissection today I was told to cancel it" said Stein looking over to the lion giving him the 'you got lucky' aura. I giggled to myself, but I think one of the boys heard me as he turned around to meet my eyes. It was the one with black hair and the 3 stripes. His eyes met mine. "You…." He said with seriousness in his golden eyes.

_Don't tell me he knows I'm a vampire._

"You're … PERFECTLY SYYMETRICAL ABOSOULUTLY BEAUTYFUL" he screamed. "Um… Thank you" I said confused. Then a tall girl with long blond hair came up to me. "Sorry he has OCD, so this is how he gets" she said putting her hand on my shoulder and let out a big sigh. "Its okay" I said looking up at her. "Name's Liz and that's Kid" she said pointing to the boy going on about symmetry. Them a smaller girl with short blonde hair walked up. "Hi! I'm Patty" she said interlocking my arm with hers. "This is my little sister" Liz said. "Nice to meet yo-"I was cut off by a "YAHOO" I turned around to see a boy with blue hair jump right in front of me. "YOU THERE! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE MY SPOT LIGHT"

_Are you serious?_

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" he yelled loudly. Though the class didn't turn around.

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME" He said laughing hysterically. "Probably" I said with a bored expression. Then they all turned to look at me, surprised. "Excuse me" the over confident boy said.

"I can probably beat you if I wanted too" I said repeating my words. "FINE THEN LETS BATTLE" he said grabbing my arm. "No" I said looking at his eyes using my powers. He then let go. "Aww Come On!" he said.

_Huh my powers didn't work? That's weird._

"Black*Star come on, leave her alone" I saw the white haired boy say. "It not cool to pick on girls" he added. _Great a 'cool' guy. _"Black*Star" a girl with long black hair and a gentle face cut in. "Leave her alone" he added touching his shoulder. "I was only showing her who the star around here is" he told her. She smiled at him and then looked at me. "Hi I'm Tsubaki" she said with a soft smile stretching out her hands. "Nice to meet you, I'm Maka" I said shaking her hand.

I looked at the white haired boy and he looked at me. He was slumped over and had his hands in his pockets. "Maka Albarn" I said stretching my hand out to greet him. "Soul Evens but they call be Soul Eater" he said not shaking my hands. I was about to move my hands when someone took it.

"Wes Evens, Nice to meet you Maka" he said lightly kissing my hand. I blushed "Um… n-n-nice to m-m-meet you" I shuttered. He let out a laugh and Soul just rolled his eyes. He looked like soul but there were little differences like his height and their teeth. "Oh by the way, KID COME OVER HERE" Liz yelled. He came over and greeted me. "Sorry about that. My names Death the Kid" he said "but they call me Kid for short" he said. "It's Okay and nice to meet you" I said. "Oh" Wes interrupted. "If you didn't know Soul's my weapon" he said "and Tsubaki's Black*Star's weapon and Liz and Patty are Kids" he added pointing to each person. Then looked at me confused along with everyone.

"Oh" I said finally getting the message. "I don't have a weapon" I said out loud. The group looked at me. "It's okay Maka I'm sure you'll find someone" Tsubaki said patting my back. I looked at her funny. "I'm not gonna get a weapon" I said to everyone. They looked stunned. "Lord Death let me work by myself" I said "I'm my own weapon" I added. They looked at me even more stunned. "My Fathers a Death Scythe remember I have weapon blood" I said now bored. The faces then returned to normal as the bell rang. It was now time for lunch.

Patty then interlocked my arms with hers again. "LET'S GO" she yelled all giggly. Then we made our way toward the lunch room. There it was I had died and gone to heaven completely. A lunch room filled with humans. Living, breathing humans! "We better get in line already" Liz said. We brushed up against many kids and I could feel there pulses.

_Oh Death My hunger is getting the best of me._

I could feel my body tense up. The cravings were rising. I don't think I can control myself anymore. There were many different types of blood, different flavors, and different personalities. I wanted it… bad. I put my hand over my face trying to cover the changes that occurred when I went all vamped. My eyes tuned the lightest green and my fangs would pop out. On top of that I could smell the blood from their wound they would get when battling. "Maka are you Okay" Tsubaki asked as she bent over to look at my face. "I'm fine" I said looking the other way. "I just need some fresh air, I'll be right back" I said running away.

I ran toward the woods in back of the school. I reached for my face to see if I had already changed. I did. I felt my fangs already out and that meant my eyes must have changed to. I needed blood now and fast. I started to use my super speed in search for an animal. Any kind just something to tame the hunger. Luckily I found Eruka she was picking up some herbs growing. "Eruka!" I yelled. She turned around to look at me and smiled. "Hi Maka" she said waving.

Eruka is a frog witch. Though the DWMA is a witch hunting school I had witch friends. There was Angela, Eruka, and Chrona who was half witch. There was also Free a spell caster werewolf who was Eruka's boyfriend. "Eruka do you have any blood substitutes" I said hoping in my heart she did. "Ah yeah actually I was just about to drop it off at your house." She said looking through her pockets. "Here ya go" she said cheerfully.

If you didn't know a blood substitute was either a pill or potion that tasted like blood and satisfied the cravings. Today it happened to be pills. "Thanks Eruka, I got to go see ya later" I told her turning on my heels. "Tell Free I said Hi" I said waving to her. "Bye Maka, See ya later" she said in response. I quickly took two pills out of the box and swallowed them instantly. I felt my fangs slowly start to go return to normal.

I walked back to the school and saw Kid standing outside the school.

_Was he waiting for me?_

It seemed that lunch had ended and the other students had already returned to their classes.

"Kid is something wrong" I asked him.

"Maka Albarn, if that's your real name. I know what you are" He said looking straight into my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: HUH A CLIFFHANGER<strong>

**Maka: so how does kid know**

**Progota: easy question if u think about it **

**Soul: when do i find out**

**Progota: i am not gonna tell the readers will have to wait :)**

* * *

><p><strong>READ READ READ THIS!<strong>

**OKay i been thinking about making a soul eater and ouran high school host club crossover but the pairing might be SoulXMakaXKaoru but since its a crossover it woul probably be a MakaXKaoru. but im not sure about it so i am asking you my readers to tell me in your review if you would read it. hope ya do. THANK YOU! :)**


	4. Kid Knows!

**Progota: Well srrry this chapter is really late school started and well ya know :(**

**Maka: i can always tutor**

**Progota: really :")**

**Soul: Dont do it**

**Progota: why**

**Soul: she maka chops you for everyone you get wrong**

**Maka: okay ready (holds up hard cover book)**

**Progota: (gulp) **

* * *

><p>"Maka if that's your real name. I know what you are" he said looking straight into my eyes.<p>

_Crap he knows! He knows! God how did he find out! I'm doomed! I failed Lord Death! Crap, Crap, CRAP! _I thought over and over in my head. Even though I remained calm on the outside I was panicking on the inside.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kid-Kun" I said smiling and walking up to him.

"You're a Vampire" he said now with seriously into my eyes. Even though he might be mad his eyes looked sexy.

_Now's not the time Maka!_

"How did you find out" I said giving in.

"I can see souls remember" **(A/N: Theres your answer. ) **He said. "Now tell me why you're here at this school" he asked firmly. He was now getting a little scary.

"I 'm here because your father asked me to attend this school hoping I could help the students" I answered back standing my ground.

"How is it exactly you can help the students?" he asked his face slowly getting less seriously. "Look now's not a good time. Class has already started and we're already late" I said walking past him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down a little. "When" he asked seriously.

"After School in the library" I answered firmly back at his eyes. "And don't bring anyone with you. I don't want to get anyone else to know." I added.

"There good people. They shouldn't get roped into this" I sighed and looked back at Kid. He nodded and let go. "Now let's go" I said as I continued to walk up the steps. He nodded again and continued along with me.

**In the Classroom**

We finally made out way to our class room but we were 20 minutes late already. I sighed.

_Great now there's gonna be rumors._

We walked in and found Stein starting to dissect an animal. He paused and looked at Kid and I along with everyone.

"It seems you two are late" he said putting down the scalpel. "Now what's your excuse" he said looking at us with that scary gleam in his glasses. "Um..." I said trying to think fast. "I was showing Miss Albarn around the school and it seems it took us a while to get back" Kid said stepping in front of me. "Oh is that so" Stein asked. "Yeah I lost so Kid helped me out." I added to Kid's response.

"Fine, since you're new I'll let you off the hook." Stein said looking at me. "But Kid you know when your classes start so no excuse" he said now looking at Kid. "You have detention now go sit down" he added ending our conversation.

I sighed in relief, but for Kid, well he was one who started going 20 questions on me.

I sat in my usual seat. On the right were Kid, Liz and Patty, though Kid was next to me, on my left was Soul and Wes, and behind us were Black*Star and Tsubaki. I sighed again and caught Soul and Wes' attention. They both looked at me. Wes gave me a wink and Soul just looked at me. I rolled my eyes. Then one of the students said "Professor Stein isn't this History Class". Professor Stein who happened to be preparing again to dissect and animal he looked up again. "Huh is that so" he said putting his instruments down. "Fine. Then I'll make this a Study period" he said with a depressed look.

Everyone then turned to look at me.

_Here come the questions._

"So Maka what school do you come from" Tsubaki asked

"What music to you like" asked Soul

"What is your favorite animal" said Patty giggling.

"What weapon type are you" asked Black*Star

"What's your favorite brand name" Liz asked

"How do you get our hair so symmetrical" asked Kid anxious.

"And do would you go out with me" Wes asked making me and the others turn to look at him. He just smiled back.

"Um… okay here I go." I said taking in a deep breath. "I was homeschooled, rock music, bunnies, a scythe or hand to hand combat, I could care less, I really don't know, and no." I said releasing breath. They looked at me silently taking in my answers. "Okay now that that's done I think I'll read a book" I said turning back to my desk.

"What a Bookworm" I heard Soul mutter with a smirk and Black*Star laugh. "Excuse me" I said looking at him. "You heard me" he said turning back to look at me. "Makaaaa…" I began. "What the… where'd you get that book from" he said frantic. "CHOP" I yelled smashing the book on to his thick head with a lot of force. He quickly lost conscious. Wes bent down to look at the dent in his head. "You deserved it" he muttered to Soul. I blew the smoke off the books spine and put on the desk. I grabbed my bag and brushed on past Kid's side. I continued to walk down to the door. The bell rang and I made my way out.

"She's interesting" I heard Liz say and saw the other nodded. I smirked and walked away.

**Last Class Bell Rings in 5min. **

Soul POV

_Damn girl. How dare she hit me like that and with a dumb book! So not cool! Then everyone took her side. God I'm pissed. _

The last bell was about to ring in about five minutes and I looked around to see Wes starting to grab his things and getting ready to leave.

_I seriously can't believe he asked Maka out on her first day of school. What an ass. Though It was funny since she turned him down. _

I looked around to see Maka talking to Killik, Ox, and Harver. She was laughing and had a little pink in her cheeks.

I don't know why but it made me mad. I kinda wanted to punch all of them. Wait… why the hell. The Bell rang interrupting my thoughts.

"Soul" I heard my name being called.

"Hey Soul" I looked over to Wes.

"What" I looked at him irritated. He just laughed.

"Hey I'm gonna go over to Black*Star's house are u coming" he asked me.

"Nah I don't feel like hearing his 'godliness' right now" I said giving him and even more irritated look.

I looked over to Maka. She was now only talking to Killik now. I could see he was nervous.

_God I hate him right now._

"Well then, See ya later" Wes said walking away towards Black*Star. I kept my eyes on Maka. Now she was walking out of the class.

I tried to walk fast to catch up to her.

Maka POV

_Hehehe Killik, Ox, and Harver were sure funny. They seem like nice boys. I gotta say Killik and Harver were kinda cute, but it seems that Ox might be my academic enemy. Maybe this year won't be so bad._

"Yo Bookworm" I heard someone say. I turned around to see Soul. Suddenly I felt a little irritated.

_Never mind._

"What" I said continuing to walk the other way. "You live this way" he asked me when he finally reached my side.

"Why" I asked him irritated.

"Look it not cool to let a little girl walk home alone" he said with his hands behind his head.

"I'm Fine and I'm not a little girl" I said to him with a fake irritated smile.

"With that body, yeah right" he said chuckling.

"I so have the right to bite you right now ya know" I said thinking out loud.

"Excuse me" he looked at me funky.

"Look if you just came here to insult me, no thank you" I looked at him seriously and trying to change the subject.

"Look I'm sorry I just wanted to walk you home" he said and kept walking.

_This human is weird. First he insults me and now he's all sweetie boy on me. God humans are so emotional._

I stopped dead in my tracks. I felt something evil. There was a keshin and it was nearby. I could also smell it (vampire sense of smell).

"Soul" I said. He looked alert already.

"Yeah I can feel it too" we were both alert by now.

"Get ready" I warned him. This thing was nearby and I could smell its anger.

Since I can't use my Vampire powers this is gonna be quite the challenge.

**Back at School**

Kid's POV

I finally got out of detention. Stein was killing me in there. LITERALLYY! He was trying to dissect me all afternoon. I was tired but wanted to get answers from Maka. I reached into my pocket to get my phone and call home, but instead found a small note.

_Kid if you wanna get your answers just come_

_to the old abandoned church._

_When you get there just knock on the altar _

_and remember bring no one._

_- Maka_

"How the hell did she-"I said to myself thinking back. I remember went the bell rang she brushed past me. Finally I will get my answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: well theres ur answer kid can see souls so thats how he knows and also i know there is more Kid than Soul so i'm sorry<strong>

**Soul: whats up with that**

**Progota: well i wanna make it more like soul gets jealous ya know**

**Soul: what ever... not cool (blush)**

**Progota: sure keep telling yourself that**

* * *

><p><strong>okay srry it might take a while to update. again school started and i plan to pass and also i saw this girl with a souleater bag at school and i freaked out. i told her it LOVED her bag and she just smiled and said thank you. so if your reading this souleater bag girl message me :)<strong>


	5. I'd Take the Blow For You

**Progota: Sorry for the long wait i had school**

**Maka: its okay**

**Soul: no it not**

**Progota: shut up**

* * *

><p>Soul and I were on alert mode. I could feel the keshin close. I wonder how will I be able to do defeat this monster. I can't go full on vampire on it because Souls here.<p>

"Maka" he said pulling me out my thoughts.

"What" I asked him.

"Can you wield me" he asked seriously.

"Maybe but let me see if I can fight it off first" I told him.

"Fine but as soon as you get hurt I'm stepping in" he said with a soft face.

_Why does he care? I'm not his meister._

"Okay" I told him with a slight question sound at the end.

I felt its presence real close almost like it was there.

"Soul Move" I said pushing him out of the way. I made a small shield protecting myself from the blast that animal sent me. **(A/N: you know in an anime when someone send a blast It looks like a glowing boomerang well that what it was :P)**

The blades moved back into my body. I looked at him to see if he was okay. It seemed I pushed him into a wall. I sweat droped.

"You okay" I said keeping an eye out for the Keshin.

"What was that for" he said rubbing his face.

"Well it was either die from the keshin's blast or get hit in the face" I told him putting my hand on my hips.

"Got a point there" he said.

"YO KESHIN MAN UP AND SHOW YOURSELF" I yelled out.

"You really think that's gonna work, Maka" Soul said.

"Ha! Little Girl do you really think that will work" the monster said appearing from the shadows.

"Apparently it worked Soul" I said sarcastically. All I heard after that was a Hmph.

"Well then you're going down" I said looking at the monster.

I summoned the blades in me and several came out. My hands turned to blades and two blades came out of my back. They looked like wings. I could see Soul a little surprised but this is nothing compared to my vampire transformation.

I jumped at him and used the blades on my hands to attack him. I was able to hit him multiple times and cause a few serious wounds. Though this dude will not go down.

"Maka do you need my help" Soul shouted from this position.

_Damn fighting and keeping an eye out for this thing is hard._

"Yeah" I shouted then ran to where he was.

"Okay there goes nothing" he said before transforming. In order for me to use Soul or Souls have to connect perfectly. When I saw him falling down as a scythe I immediately jumped up and caught him.

I concentrated really hard on matching our soul wave lengths. Once I felt it small connection I went with that. After a while I felt them connect perfectly. I gripped him harder and spun him around to find the perfect spot. I don't know why but I felt as if his scythe form was made exactly for me.

"Wow" I heard Soul say.

"What" I asked alerted and ready to attack.

"Your Soul changed really quick and easily matched mine" he said stunned.

"Ha that's just the easy part" I said running toward the monster.

"Ready or not Soul" I said jumping at the monster about to hit him.

**Soul POV**

Maka. She's different her soul matched mine really quickly. I remember that it took Wes a while to get used to it. I can feel her soul. It feels like there's something dark in it. Something in the middle that's just dark. It really weird because her soul is very bright. There just something there. I kinda want to find out.

"Ready or not Soul" she said gripping me tighter.

"Ready" I said reassuring her.

She charged at the beast with her might. My adrenaline was pumping and I could feel hers. Somehow that on little piece of darkness was throbbing. Like it was about to take over her Soul.

_Ignore that right now Soul focus on the fight._

She was fighting hard. She would just jump at it whenever she got the chance.

"Maka calm down" I warned her.

"Shut up" she said huffing. She then jumped at the monster and swung me. While it had its arms crossed like an 'X' above his head blocking me she hit it. Her leg had turned into a long blade. It was silver but when it gleamed there was a hint of a green colored tint. Green like her eyes.

"Stupid… Girl" the Keshin said in defeat.

It fell to the ground with a giant wound to its abdomen.

"Nice Job" I said raising my hand for a high five.

She just stood there eyeing the monster that lay in front of her motionless. There was a large bloody puddle surrounding it stomach area.

"Not yet" she responded not taking her eyes of the monster. She was breathing hard from jumping at it. Her face was red and sweaty but yet her eyes sparkled with determination.

"FOOLISH BOY" the monster then yelled striking at me one last time before disappearing only leaving its soul behind.

"SOUL" I heard Maka yell. I waiting for the impact but all I felt was my balance loosen and the cold hard floor hit my back.

_I was pushed._

I quickly opened my eyes to see Maka with a huge wound to her stomach. She pushed me and took the blow. She clutched her stomach and squinted her face in pain. He looked down to her white glove and her pace went pale.

Somehow I felt her soul. The darkness was throbbing faster and faster. Like at any moment it would talk over.

**Maka POV**

I fought hard and won. Though I don't know why I jumped in front of Soul. I felt the urged to. Now look at me. I have a hole in my stomach and blood all over my clothing.

_BLOOD!_

Crap even though it my own blood it's still blood. I could feel my vampire senses start to take over. I looked over my white glove now covered in red blood. I went pale looking at it. The wound was serious but it would heal fast in my case. My blood was special remember.

I reapplied my hand to my stomach and put pressure. That should stop the bleeding. I looked over to Soul who had a confused look on his face.

"Are you just gonna stand there or what" I said trying to get up.

"Oh Sorry" he walking over to help me. He wrapped one arm over my back and supported me.

"Thanks" I said trying to regain my balance.

I reached into my pocket and got the small pill box out.

"What are those" he said looking at the mysterious little case that I Eruka usually put them in.

"There pills that help my body work better" I told him popping several in my mouth. Technically they did help my body work better. They help my body better control itself from the urges.

"Oh" he said looking at the soul.

"Go ahead eat it" I told him looking at it myself.

"What but you defeated it fair and square" he argued

"No I did it with your help plus I don't eat those things" I said smiling. "There too nasty" I added with a look of disgust.

"If you say so" he said taking it and eating with a smirk.

"Ew" I said applying more pressure to the wound. I could already feel the effects of my vampire blood work. It was making the more skin. By tomorrow there was probably just gonna be a small scar.

"Well now let's get you to a hospital" he said taking a step forward. Like on cue I heard the sound of a skate board. We both turned around to see Kid riding toward us.

"SOUL, MAKA, What wrong" he yelled as he got nearer.

"We got into a fight with a Keshin" I said as he summoned his board back and walked toward us.

"Yeah I was about to take her to the hospital, she got hit pretty badly" Soul added.

"Are you okay" Kid asked taking a closer look at my wound.

"Yeah I'll be fine" I said with a smile.

"We should still take you to the hospital" Soul insisted.

"No its okay I just wanna go home" I said with a small pout.

"Maka you need-"

"No Soul I'll be fine" I said threw my teeth trying to withhold my smile.

"Maka-"

"I'll be fine" I said irritated.

"But-"

"SOUL, if you keep arguing I'll Maka Chop you" I said holding a book in my hand.

He made a small growl.

"Okay fine let me at least walk you home" he said.

"No it's okay I need to…" I said looking around thinking what to say to get rid of him. Then it hit me. "…lend Kid a book that he wanted to borrow , right Kid" I said

_YES that was perfect!_

"Ahh yes that one I remember now" he said reaching for me.

"Excuse I'll take it from here" Kid said now supporting my other side.

_I don't know why but I kinda liked it better when Soul held me._

"Okay?" Soul said with a confused look.

"Bye Soul" I said waving to him as Kid and I walked off.

**Soul POV**

_Is there something going on between those two? It kinda makes me sad for some reason. I mean Maka pretty cool. She's kinda feisty and fights kinda badass… WAIT what am I saying I only met her today._

_Soo Uncool._

**MAKA POV**

We got to my 'house' and soon enough we slipped down to the stair and into the living room.

"So what you wanna know" I said giving Kid a cup of tea. His eye started to twitch.

"Uh… Kid you okay" I asked waving my hand in front of his face. He stood of quickly and fell to his knees.

"THIS ROOM IS SO UNSYMETRICAL! IT'S SOO OFF. ITS HORRIBLE!" he yelled crying and pounding on the floor. "Uhh… Okay" I said with a confused and irritated face.

_This was just not my day._

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: there ya go<strong>

**Maka: howw have your other stories been**

**Progota: ahhh i have to upload those too(cries on the floor)**

**Maka: dont worry shes okay well she is currently working on all her stories but thell be uploded as soon as possible.**

**Progota: Please Review... :"(**

**Maka: if you do shell type faster**

**Progota: Maybe**


	6. The Full Moons Not Just For Werewolves

**Progota: well heres another chapter**

**Maka: Yay**

**Soul: whatever just review**

* * *

><p>After I got Kid through his OCD attack I told him everything. Everything from my real soul to my why I wear my coat. He kinda looked confused but after a few questions we were done. It was late already maybe around midnight or so.<p>

"Well then since you're not a threat I don't have to kill you" he said standing up and fixing his jacket.

"Thank you" I said thankfully and bit insulted.

"Well then I'll be taking my lead" he said heading toward the doors that let toward the stairs.

"Okay" I said walking after him. I led him to the front door and locked it soon after he left. Kid promised me he wouldn't tell anyone and that he'd help me keep it a secret. For the safety of others of course.

I super speeded back to my room changed fast, took two pills, and fell asleep comfortably in my coffin. The next morning came by fast though. So got up and did my usual morning routine. When finished I topped it off with a bottle of sun screen, gloves, and my black coat.

Before leaving my house I checked the wound from yesterday. It was all healed up and the only thing left was a small scar. It was tiny but noticeable.

_Maybe Eruka might have something to get rid of it._

With that thought in mind I walked the stairs and made my way towards the door. Soon after I was already on my way to school. The sun shined brightly as it laughed maniacally at the slight pain it the light causes me.

_Stupid ass Sun _I thought walking toward the school when I saw the others.

"Hey Maka" I heard Tsubaki say waving over to me.

"Hey Tsubaki" I said catching up with her, Black*Star, Soul, and Wes.

"Good Morning my Darling Maka" Wes said bowing to Maka.

"Good Morning Tsubaki how ya been" I said ignoring his comment.

I could hear Soul and Black*Star snicker in the background.

"Good and you" she answered back.

"Good as well but I had a killer night" I said rubbing my neck and stretching my legs.

"Why's that" she said sadly.

"I fought a Keshin and it got me pretty good" I said holding the place where the scar lay.

Soul immediately stopped laughing.

"Don't worry Soul it healed up already" I said lifting my shirt showing him where the wound once lay.

"And Wes you should thank me I gave Soul another keshin soul" I added fixing my shirt.

"Thank you" Wes said confused.

"Well then time for …" I stopped mid sentence and turned around.

"What's wrong Maka" Tsubaki said.

My vampire senses where warning me something was approaching. Something maybe evil or good I couldn't quite tell.

"Maka" Soul said.

"Shhh" I said in a whisper.

"I feel something coming" I said lowly.

The feeling then disappeared as if it heard me. I straightened myself out.

"It's gone" I said with a sigh.

"What was it" Wes asked seriously.

"I don't know" I said "Well whatever" I added walking back to the school.

"WHAT" Black*Star yelled.

"I said whatever its gone now and I don't think it'll come back for a while" I said continuing to walk.

"I think we should call Lord Death and tell him this" Wes said making me stop.

"Fine I'll call him" I said taking out my compact mirror "Now hurry up we have school" I yelled back to them. They soon caught up and I dialed Lord Death number.

"Hello, Hello, and Hello, What's up Maka" he said cheerfully.

"Well it seems I sensed a presence earlier but I couldn't tell wither it was good or evil" I said.

"Oh really well that's seems off considering you're a-" I started to 'cough' which cut him off.

"Maka are you okay" Tsubaki said patting my back.

"Yeah just fine" I said with a fake smile.

"Well then Maka if you ever feel this mysterious presence again it's your mission to check it out" he said.

"Yea sir" I said "Is that it" I added reaching the school.

"yes that it all" he answered "Now get to class the bells should be ringing any minute now" he said hanging up.

"And there you go" I said to Wes who seemed in a way satisfies.

We reached the class and the day went on as normal. I write notes, Soul sleeps, Kid stress' about symmetry, Black*Star and Wes draw on a sleeping Soul's face, Tsubaki sighs as Black*Stars actions, Liz paints her nails, Patty makes origami giraffes, and Stein tries to dissect something. Before we all knew it we were out.

We all gathered our things and headed out the doorway when Liz though of something.

"Wait guys" she yelled out "Let's go somewhere today" she added thinking. I let out a sigh.

"Where" Kid asked.

"How about a Movie or Karaoke" she said with a smile.

"How about a Movie and Karaoke" Patty yelled laughing.

"THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WILL DEFINITELY GO" Black*Star yelled out.

"It sounds fun" Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Cool" Soul added.

"Yeah let's go" Wes said excitedly.

They all turned to me and waited for my response. I just gathered my books and wrapped the back pack around my shoulder. I turned to look at them and they looked at me.

"I'm not going" I said plainly walking down the stairs to exit the room. When Liz grabbed me amd pulled me back.

"Why not Maka come on" she begged.

"I can't" I said pulling back.

"Why Not" she asked again. I looked over to Kid and gave him 'it vampire related and if you don't help me I drink all your blood' look. He nodded and stepped in.

"Maka has to do a job for my father" he said to Liz.

"Oh is that it well if you finish early call us okay" Liz said with a smile.

"Maybe" I said leaving the room.

The reason I couldn't go was because tonight was a full moon. I know real stupid. People think that only werewolves transform but it also happens to vampire. When we transform its more like our vampire selves crave more blood and try to take over. But in my case I was born incredibly strong and stubborn so I can control it.

I walked down the streets thinking about Liz's offer maybe I'll go. I do need to get out sometimes.

_I can control myself. I think._

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: what will happen next <strong>

**Maka: dum dum duuummmm**

**Soul: nerds**

**Progota: Soul likes Maka**

**Soul: what the hell (Blush) no i dont**

**Progota: you soo do right maka**

**Maka:... plz review**


	7. Last Friday Night I needed Blood

**Progota: srry for not uploading in a while i've been busy**

**Soul: not really**

**Progota: i've had alot of homework**

**Soul: not really**

**Progota: and i been really lazy _^_"**

**Soul: True**

* * *

><p>When I got home I thought closely at to whether I would go or not. All these years I was able to control myself. I actually never transformed since I was 5 when my mom left me and my father. Then I was so upset that I just let it take a hold.<p>

_Maybe I will go. Maybe_

I sighed loudly and just plopped in my coffin.

"What do I do" I yelled out. Then I heard knocking on the altar.

"AHHHHHH WHY ME" I yelled out. I got up and walked over to the door. I checked who I was and it was Eruka and Free. So I opened the door.

"Hey Maka" both greeted in unison.

"Hi guys" I said dragging myself back to the living room.

"Why so sad ribbit" Eruka asked.

"My friends invited me to hang out tonight" I muttered.

"and why aren't you going ribbit" she asked walking over and sitting down on the couch along with Free.

"Is it because tonight's the full moon" Free asked.

"Yeah" I muttered "So how you holding up"

"Fine actually but the wolf side is starting to tug" he answered putting his arm over Eruka. She just blushed, I groaned, and plopped on the floor. I was too upset and lazy to move.

"Ugh don't go all lovey dovey on me" I said lying face down on the floor. They just blushed even more.

"Maka we've known you for year's ribbit and you've been able to control it all this time" Eruka stated.

"Yeah she right ya know" Free added.

"Yeah maybe you are right" I said.

"Well then we must be going ribbit" Eruka said getting up and fixing her dress "Here are your extra pills" she added.

"Okay"

"Bye Maka" they said in unison

"Bye" I said closing the door.

"Okay then let me call Kid and tell him I'm going" I said walking toward my room. I dialed his number and waited…

"_Hello_" the young shinigami said.

"Hey Kid" I said

"_Oh Maka What's up_" he asked politely

"I just wanted to tell you to tell Liz that I'll be going" I said with a sigh.

"_But isn't tonight the full moon_" he asked concerned.

"Don't worry I can control it" I answered back.

"_Okay then, we're meeting at the plaza at 6_" he said.

"Okay Bye" I said hanging up.

_Six, I guess I have like an hour. Well then, must be getting ready. _I thought walking over to my closet. I looked at it to what to wear. I could feel my vampire start to thump. I just ignored it. I stopped for a while and took deep breaths.

_As long as I don't get my adrenaline pumping._ I thought taking deep breathes.

"Okay Back to getting ready" I said walking to the restroom and getting ready. When done I looked at myself mirror to see my masterpiece.

"Damn it" I said "Vampires don't show in mirror" I added with a sigh of anger and irritation.

I walked over the living room and got my last minute things. My keys, phone, substitute pills, wallet, and last a black hoodie (just in case).

I walked out through the staircase and locked the door when leaving. The walk from the church to the park was about 10 minutes (if you knew the secret shortcut) so I wasn't really running late. If I wanted I could get there in second to a minute. I looked down to see if I was wearing went well but I guess it did. I had a black ruffled skirt, a pink black polka dot blouse, my black hoodie, and a pair of black flats. My hair was loose.

When I saw everyone already there I grabbed my pill bottle and swallow a couple pills down.

"Lord Death please help me" I said under my breath.

"MAKA'S HERE" I heard Patty yell as the group walk over to me.

"Hey Maka Glad you could make it" Liz said walking beside me.

"Yeah" I said with a small smile.

"So how was the mission" Tsubaki asked nicely.

"The what… oh that mission well I just had to stay at school to help out one of the teachers" I said scratching my head.

"REALLY A BIG STAR LIKE ME DOESN'T HAVE TO DO THAT" Black*Star yelled proudly.

"Kid can I bite him" I whispered over to him.

"He wouldn't taste good" he answered back.

"Well what movie we watching" Soul asked

"TWILIGHT" Liz sang happily.

"WHAT" me and the guys yelled in unison.

Then the guys and the girls looked at me.

"You don't like Twilight" Liz said stunned.

_What she thinks every girl is a fan girl._

"Not really but since you invited me I fine with it" I said with a smile. _Not really_

"Okay then let's go" Liz said walking in front of us.

Everyone was in the front talking and stuff except me and Soul. I looked over and him and he looked at me.

"What" he asked

"Nothing but where's Wes" I said

"He thought you weren't coming and said it was a waste of time" he said rubbing his neck.

"Oh" I said glancing at the moon. It just laughed manically.

I felt the vampire part throbbing in my soul.

"OW" I yelled crouching over in pain.

"Whoa are you okay" Soul said leaning next to me.

"Maka what's wrong" Tsubaki said catching the groups attention.

"Nothing I'm fine" I said with a fake smile and with that they turned around and made their way into the theaters.

"Are you sure" Soul whispered over.

"Yeah it happens" I lied. I took the pill out of my pocket and took two swallowing them hard.

"Okay here are the tickets" Patty announced handing them passing them out.

_Here goes 2 hours of my life I'll never get back. Wait I'm a vampire I had an eternity._ I giggled at my last part.

**After a Few Minutes or an Hour into the Movie**

_Stereotypes! _I yelled in my mind.

_Vampires don't frickin sparkle. What are we a frickin fire cracker and just because were creatures of the night we aren't frickin depressive!_

We were right about the scene were Bella tells Edward she knows he's a vampire. So I looked over to Liz and Tsubaki and they were crying. Patty was giggling at the squirrel climbing the trees, Kid was worrying over the unsymmetrical building, Black*Star was sleeping with a big snot bubble and Soul stared blankly at the screen. Around us were a bunch of screaming fan girls some 'Team Edward' and others 'Team Jacob' but as for me I was team 'I Could Care Less'.

_I need to get out of here. _I thought getting up and scooting past Soul. That is when he grabbed my wirst.

"Where you going" he whispered

"I don't know anywhere but here" I said pulling back my hand and continued to walk away.

**Soul POV**

_Damn she was cold. No I mean like her skin was cold. Ice cold._

I looked at the guys and saw that Liz, Tsubaki, and the fan girls were crying.

_Not Cool_

I looked over to Maka who was already walking toward the door. I thought about it for a while and got up. When I caught up to her she was looking around.

"What are you doing" I asked.

"I don't know but I just couldn't stand that movie" she said seething

"Me either" I added

"Hey Soul lets sneak in to a movie" she said tugging at my arm.

"Okay" I said letting her lead me.

"In here" she said running quickly so no one could see us sneak in.

"What movie" I asked.

"Insidious" she answered with a smile.

"Huh" I said as she pulled me into the theater.

**After both movies**

**Maka POV**

Soul and I came out laughing from the theater. One being the girls screaming their heads off **(A/N: Me:/) **and their boyfriends having to deal with it was hilarious also the weird faces people made at them as they laughed coming out of a scary movie.

"I hope they make a sequel" I said between breaths.

"If they do were coming to watch" Soul said grabbing his stomach. That is until I bumped into something or something being Liz.

"So where did you two go" she asked

"Uhh" me and Soul said in unison.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT YOUR GREAT BLACK*STAR IN THERE TO WATCH THAT CHICK FLICK" Black*Star yelled out to us.

_Seriously if this guy doesn't shut the hell up I'm am going to drink all his blood and leave him dry in a ditch somewhere._

"OW" I yelled bending over. _Damn thinking about blood is NOT helping._

"You okay" Soul asked bending over to meet me.

"Yeah" I said with a weak smile.

"Okay then now let's Karaoke" Liz announced happily.

"Ugh" I said to myself

"I hear ya Black*Star ain't no Cristina Aguilera" Soul said with a chuckle.

"Ugh" I said again thinking about that idiot singing. Soul just laughed at my misery.

**Karaoke Place**

So far we've been here for about an hour or so. Everybody except me has sung at least once. Liz sang 'Girl Friend', Patty tried 'Numa Numa', Kid sang Get out Alive', Tsubaki harmonized 'If I die young', Black*Star tried but failed singing 'I'm in Miami Bitch', and Soul had to sing due to me and him ditching so he had to sing 'Judas', which I laughed till I peed a little.

"Okay Maka your turn" Liz said looking at me darkly.

"What" I asked not paying attention.

"You heard me since you skipped the movie you have to sing a song" She said tossing me the mic.

"Fine but I chose the song"

"Nope" she said happily pressing the song of 'her' chose.

"Crap" I muttered.

The song started playing…

"Seriously Liz"

She just smiled.

"Fine…" I said with a deep breath in…

"_**There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a mini bar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque"**_

This song is actually fun to sing along to.

_**"There's a hickie or a bruise  
>Pictures of last night<br>Ended up online  
>I'm screwed<br>Oh well  
>It's a blacked out blur<br>But I'm pretty sure it ruled"**_

I smiled over to Liz.

_**"Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot"<strong>_

I smiled sympathetically.

_**"Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard" <strong>_

I pointed over to Tsubaki

_**"Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage a trios<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop-op  
>Whoa-oh-oah"<strong>_

I sang looking at the small audience who looked at me surprisingly._**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>"This Friday night<br>Do it all again  
>This Friday night<br>Do it all again**_"

I sang looking up at the ceiling.

"_**Trying to connect the dots  
>Don't know what to tell my boss<br>Think the city towed my car  
>Chandelier is on the floor<br>Ripped my favorite party dress  
>Warrants out for my arrest<br>Think I need a ginger ale  
>That was such an epic fail"<strong>_

I laughed as I sung._**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>"Pictures of last night<br>Ended up online  
>I'm screwed<br>Oh well  
>It's a blacked out blur<br>But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
>Damn"<strong>_

I sat next to Liz and sighed she just smiled.  
><em><strong><br>"Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot"<strong>_

I sang getting up and put my hands to my head._**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>"Last Friday night<br>Yeah we maxed our credits card  
>And got kicked out of the bars<br>So we hit the boulevards"**_

_**I sang walking over to where I sat down.**_

"Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage a trios<br>Yeah I think we broke the law  
>Always say we're gonna stop-op<br>Oh whoa oh"

I sang with a sigh and Tsubaki just smile sympathetically.__

"This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>Do it all again  
>This Friday night<br>Do it all again  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night"

I sang swinging my feet back and forth.__

"T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F."<p>

The guys sang along, I could feel my adrenaline pumping but ignored it.  
><em><strong><br>"Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot"<strong>_

_**I sang with 'oh well' face.**_

"_**Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard"<strong>_

I sang before taking a big sip of my drink.__

"Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage a trios"<p>

I said giving cheers to Soul who just smiled.__

"Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Oh-whoa-oh<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again"<p>

I sang throwing the mic to Liz.

"There ya happy" I said smiling to Liz

"Yes" she said cockily "Hey Maka by the way do you were contacts" she asked leaning in.

"Huh why" I asked as Kid sat up alarmed.

"Your eyes are a different color" she said pointing at my face.

_SHIT_

"No my eyes are like that weird right well I gotta go to the restroom" I said laughing awkwardly.

_Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it… DAMN IT_

I rushed out of the room swiftly and made my way to the restroom. I took a good look at myself. Liz was right.

The song made my adrenaline run and now the vampire part is starting to take over. I looked at my eyes they were starting to change into the lightest green and I could feel my fangs poking back.

_Breathe, Breathe, Breathe, Breathe, And Breathe _I repeated over and over till I calmed down enough to tell them I was leaving.

I walked over to the door and right before I turned open the knob I heard something break. I quickly pushed it open.

"Oh dear I'm soo sorry" Tsubaki said bending down to pick up the broken cup.

"No Tsubaki you can cut yourself" I said walking over.

"Ouch" she screeched as it cut her finger and a drop of blood dripped down her finger.

"Blood" I said under my breath. I just stopped and started at it. She quickly put her finger into her mouth and sucked the blood away.

_Blood, Blood, Blood _I repeated in my head over and over.

"OUCH" I yelled crouching over in extreme pain.

"Maka" they all looked at me.

"Sorry but I have to go I feel really sick right know" I said grabbing my jacket and running the hell out of there.

I could feel my breathing starting to fasten and my adrenaline pumping. I licked over my teeth and noticed my fangs were out already.

"Blood" I said uncontrollably.

"I need blood"

**Soul POV**

"I'm going after her" I said grabbing my things.

"Why" Kid asked concerned.

"Dude she's a girl alone at night" I said opening the door.

"Don't worry Soul she'll be fine" He said grabbing my shoulder. I shook it off.

"Dude she's been in pain since earlier, she feels sick, she nearly got killed yesterday, not to mention she like a walking stick figure" I said not really knowing why I just wanted to follow after her.

They all stood there looking at me speechless I just rolled my eyes and ran after her.

I saw here running into a alley way and followed her.

When she reached the end of the way I noticed she had her hoodie on and the cap hiding her face.

"Maka" I said reaching out.

"Soul" she whispered back. Something seemed off.

"I need it" she said

"What" I asked confused.

"I need it" she said again walking over to me.

"You need what Maka" she just kept walking

"I need it" she repeated.

"I need blood" she said looking up her eyes weren't green anymore and she had 2 long fangs.

"Blood" she whispered tugging at my shirt.

My eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: so revieew<strong>

**Soul: i wanna know what happens **

**Progota: :P wait till i upload again **

**Soul: hopefully soon**


	8. A Jealous Soul?

**Progota: i dont feel like typing...**

* * *

><p>When I got home it seemed Wes was already asleep. It wasn't that late but Wes is an early bird. I walked to the rest room and took a shower. I needed to get the smell of the moldy ally and the blood that had dried up on my arm off.<p>

Afterward I walked to my room and just crashed. I looked up at the moon and the light that filled the room. I lifted my arm slowly and looked at the small bite marks that Maka left. There were just two little holes covered be a scab.

It kinda looked like when you get a medical shot and it's just red but you can still see the small black hole from here the needle passed through. I touched it slightly and it didn't hurt. Though I did feel a bit weak from having some of my blood sucked. But since it was Maka in a way I didn't mind.

I was seriously surprised how I managed to carry Maka from the alley to her house. I don't know why but I felt different about Maka. Like seriously I let her suck my blood and didn't give a damn about it. Though I gotta admit she was pretty smart for finding a way to build a house underneath a church.

_I mean like how do you build a house underground? Was that even possible?_

I looked at the wound once more and before falling asleep.

The next morning seemed usual. Wes trying to wake me up, me fighting back, and then having him dump a glass of water on me. After the usual morning routine and breakfast we headed out toward the school.

We walked on and met with Black*Star and Tsubaki on the way.

"Hey Soul what happened yesterday buddy after you and Maka ran out" Black*Star asked patting my back with a sly grin.

"Yes what happened dear brother" Wes asked pinching my shoulder. I forgot the reason Wes didn't go was because I told him Maka wasn't going but in the end she did go.

"Nothing she felt sick so I just took her home" I answered getting out from my brothers killer clutch.

"Oh really and what happened at her home" Wes said trying to pinch me again so I ran for it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MAKA" Wes yelled running after me.

"Who said I was your Maka" said a familiar voice from behind us. We both froze and saw Maka behind us in her usual uniform.

"When did you get here" I asked not meaning it in a mean way.

"Does it Matter and what is this about me being your Maka Wes" she asked furiously.

"Well I do plan to make you my girlfriend" he said turning in to the player I know.

"Well cancel those plans cause it ain't happening" she answered walking past him.

She stopped next to me and looked at me arm.

"I'm fine there just a small scar" I whispered. She nodded and continued walking.

"HEY WAIT FOR YOUR GOD" Black*Star yelled running toward Maka. Tsubaki followed shortly behind.

"You're gonna have to catch me Ninja Boy" she yelled running fast.

"MAKA WAIT FOR ME MY DARLING" Wes yelled following after Maka.

"This is gonna be so uncool" I said before shooting after the crowd.

We arrived at school faster than we thought. Though we ran most of the way without Black*Star catching up with to Maka, who was obviously cheating using her super speed.

"That was a good run" she said stretching her arms out as we walked up the steps to doors of the school.

"How…did you… beat…me" Black*Star said huffing from running along with everyone else.

"Don't know luck" she lied.

"Hey Tsubaki you okay" she asked the raven haired girl.

"Yeah… just a… little…light headed" she said wobbly. Maka ran back to her side to support her if she falls. As for Black*Star he used the little energy to run to doors of the school.

"I WIN" he yelled out in happily.

"Great and your prize is a Maka Chop for choosing a stupid match over you partner" she said angrily looking at Tsubaki.

"It's okay I'm alright Maka" Tsubaki said straitening herself out.

"Are you sure" she asked again.

"Absolutely" she said with a smile which made Maka smile.

**Maka POV**

"Okay Tsubaki" I said cautiously

"Well then let's get to class" Wes said snaking his arm around my waste. I was immediately pissed.

"Don't. Touch. ME" I yelled hitting him real hard on the head with a hard cover English/Spanish/ French dictionary. I used all the super strength I could muster into a hit. He unconsciously to fell the floor with a bloody head and an indent so deep it could make him as dumb as Black*Star.

Soul and Black*Star broke in to a loud laughter as Tsubaki shook her head in sympathy.

"You had it coming you bastard" Soul laughed.

"Maka will he be alright" Tsubaki asked pointing to Wes's almost dead carcass.

"I really don't care" I shrugged

"Maka" Tsubaki said worried.

"I didn't hit him that hard" I lied I used my super strength on that bastard "Let's just go to class"

She looked at him and then me before nodding. We both walked away from the semi dead carcass and the two laughing idiots.

"Dumbass" I muttered but Tsubaki just giggled.

We made our way to the class and I saw the rest of the guys there. When they noticed me Patty yelled and waved at us while Liz just smiled. Kid had a straight face and looked straight at me. I looked seriously back at him. I sent him the 'I have something to tell you something' look.

She walked down towards me and Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki I need to talk to Maka about something if you don't mind" Kid said stopping in front of us.

"Um okay" Tsubaki said looking at me then at Kid before walking toward her seat. We both watched her as she went to take her seat and eye me and Kid along with Liz and Patty.

"What is it" he asked

"Soul knows" I said seriously.

"How did he find out" he asked.

"Let's speak of this outside" I said walking toward the door. He followed shortly after and closed the door. I didn't know why but it seemed no one was outside or in the hallways.

"Okay as I said Soul knows" I repeated letting the tension go.

"As I said how did he find out" he repeated still serious.

"Okay I'll tell you but only if you won't get angry or tell your father" I said hoping he would agree.

"I need to hear about how he found out first" he said yet again serious.

"Well…" I started "I kinda… bit him" I said in a low voice. Kid's eyes widened.

"YOU WHAT" he shouted

"Calm down" I said looking at him.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU BIT-" I quickly put my hand over his mouth and cut him off. I looked him in the eye and he to me. I used one of my mind control powers and kept looking him in the eye.

"Calm. Down. Now" I said in a dark voice. He nodded lightly and I removed my hand.

"Okay I'm calm" he said straightening himself out "but I have to tell father about this" he added formally.

"Wait WHAT" I exclaimed.

"Didn't you promise him that you wouldn't do any of the sorts" he answered

"Look Soul won't tell anyone so please just keep it a secret" I pleaded.

"Maka you promised Lord Death" he repeated.

"Yeah but look I just got here and I really want to attend the school so please don't tell him that I bit Soul" I pleaded practically begging on my knees.

He looked at me and thought about it for a while. He took a deep breath in and sighed.

"Fine I won't tell" he said pinching the bridge of his nose "Just promise me you won't do it again or will kill you"

"Omg thank you Kid" I yelled giving him a hug "And I promise I won't ever do it again"

He looked the other away trying to cover up his blush which I laughed at.

**Soul POV**

"That was not funny" Wes complained still rubbing his head.

"Yeah it was you totally got beat up by a girl" I said laughing.

"Hey guys look" Black*Star said pointing towards the classroom. I looked over to see Maka hugging Kid. She was smiling and he was blushing.

After about a minute she let go and said something. She pointed to the door which Kid opened and let her go in first. She smiled and walked toward into the class room.

"Are Kid and Maka going out" Black*Star asked.

"WHAT MY MAKA IS NOT GOING OUT WITH THAT OCD FREAK" Wes complained.

"She's not your Maka" I said pissed.

_What the hell! Are they going out? _

I don't know why but I just feel pissed. I mean are they going out? I just have this horrible feeling thinking that. I mean it just makes me angry.

"Maybe we should ask them" Black*Star suggested walking passed us.

"No"

"Huh" Wes and Black*Star looked questionably at me.

"No let's just leave them be" I said walking toward the classroom. I was genuinely pissed at Kid. I mean I don't know why it's not like I like Maka or anything but it still makes me pissed!

We walked up to the class room walked up to our seats. Maka was sitting in her usual seats Kid was on her right was Kid and on her left was mine and Wes's empty seats. I glared at Kid as he talked to Maka about something. When they noticed us Maka just smiled and waved at me.

I walked up and sat next to her occasionally sending Kid glares. I don't know why but seeing him just pissed me off. She looked at me curiously and passed me a small note. I looked at it curiously before flicking it off the desk.

She looked at me angry and a bit hurt. She quickly turned the other way and began to take notes of what Stein was teaching. She wrote thing down furiously as Kid looked at her then at me. I sent him a glare and looked at back to Stein teaching.

I didn't know why I was pissed but I just didn't want to see then right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: Review Please My Darlings~<strong>


	9. Clearing up the air

**Progota: GUESS WHAT**

**Maka: dont yell and what**

**Progota: i animefied my backpack'**

**Maka: animefied?**

**Progota: ya i personally made some stencils of anime logos and a few characters and then used fabric paint to paint them on**

**Maka:Cool so what you put**

**Progota: well i drew edward elric (FullMetal Alchemist), Chrona, the soul eater logo, the homunculus and edwards logo(Full Metal Alchemist, Kaichou wa Maid sama cafe logo, and One Peice logo.**

**Maka: wow and you made stencils and everything**

****Progota: ya it was hard work but i love how it came out espcially the Chrona drawing.****

****Maka: well thats great but now with the story****

****Progota: RIGHT!****

****Maka: Read And Review people!****

* * *

><p><em><strong>W<strong>hat was that all about? Did I do something wrong? I mean no I didn't I just wanted to tell him that he wasn't the only one who knew. What a jerk! He didn't have to throw the note! UGH WHAT A JERK!_

I was furious I mean first if all I was just telling him Kid knew too. I'm just going to ignore him. Today's lesson was about the inside of a Star nosed mole. Aren't they going extinct or something?

"Okay class now I will begin to dissect" Stein announced with a sadistic smile. I reached for my coat and grabbed my pill box. I took out 2 and swallowed then without water.

_That should deal with cravings for a while. _

I looked over to Kid who looked like he was about to pass out. I poked him in the shoulder until he looked at me.

"Are you okay" I whispered over to him. He shook his head in and looked at Stein in horror.

"What's wrong" I asked

"T-t-t-the way h-h-he's c-cutting asymmetrical" he said as if he's seen a ghost.

"Seriously" I asked as my face fell. He nodded his head furiously. I looked over to Liz, who was currently painting her nails, she stopped and looked at me then at Kid. She rolled her eyes and mouthed 'Sorry' to me. I smiled sympathetically and shook my head sending her the 'its okay I don't mind' message.

I sighed heavily and just tried to ignore both Kid and Soul.

"Okay Class for the part I want you to pair up in groups and dissect one of your own" Stein announced.

_Please don't pair me with Kid or Soul! Please, please, please don't!_

"Liz and Patty, Black*Star and Tsubaki, Kid and Soul, Maka and Wesley"

"Crap" I muttered as everyone in the class began to move next to their partner.

"Oh Maka" Wes said with a 'smooth face'.

"What" I said angrily.

"Trade places with Soul so we can work together" He said pushing Soul off his seat. I made a loud growl and slid my thing over to where Soul once sat. I could feel the killer aura that Soul gave off once he sat next to Kid.

I noticed Wes slip his arm around the chair. Kinda like that yawn thing boys due at the movies. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand and pulled hi backwards. He quickly pulled with away in pain. He rubbed it and then gave me a smile.

"Feisty. I like that" he said with a sly grin.

"Oh really" I said leaning in with a sly grin.

"Yes" he said leaning in to. It looked as if we were about to kiss. I grabbed the scalpel quickly and put it to his neck.

"Not. Gonna. Happen" I said with an innocent smile. As for him he looked terrified.

"Now let's get back to work" I said putting it down and giving him a smile. He nodded slowly with his mouth open wide.

"Can you go get the things form Stein" I asked as he nodded, got up and walked away.

_For one I was pissed at Soul for acting like a jerk. But I wonder why he was acting like that? WAIT! Is he mad that I bit him? Will he tell Lord Death! Maybe I should ask him? But he seemed fine this morning he talked to me and everything. Why are boys so difficult?_

I sighed taking my pill box out when I saw Wes waking up the stairs with the breathing animal in the dissection plate. I took out like 5 maybe even more and just swallowed them down hard.

_Here we go_

**Kid POV**

"Are you angry or something" I asked Soul was giving me the cold shoulder. He wasn't even playing attention to me. He was currently looking at Maka and Wes working on their project.

"Soul let's get to work" I said handing him the scalpel. He took it forcefully and looked at the frog.

"Make sure to cut it symmetrically" I warned him.

"Whatever" he growled as he began to slowly cut the frog.

After what seemed like forever the project was finished and we were dismissed. Soul kept giving me the cold shoulder and Maka was trying not to jump at the now dead animals.

"Hey Maka" I said walking over to her.

"Yeah Kid" she answered.

"Is it me or is Soul angry" I asked.

"No he's been like that all morning I mean he was ignoring me" she answered pissed off.

"I think we should talk to him maybe he's angry because you bit him or something" I said thinking of anything we or she could have done.

"I thought about that too but yesterday he said he wasn't and this morning on our way here he was talking to me and everything" she said looking at him and Wes walking away.

"Well what could have happened" I asked

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out" she said looking around. The next thing I felt was a gush of wind and Maka was nowhere to be seen.

**Soul POV**

Wes was currently going about how he was lucky to be partners with Maka. Though he had to say that Maka can be scary. He told me about the whole scalpel dilemma, but then again he deserved it.

I for one could care less about what Wes said. Though to make it seem like I was I would occasionally nod or 'uh huh' when he would ask if I was listening. Which I wasn't.

I suddenly felt a gush of wind and then the feeling of being lifted. I looked around and I saw Wes in the distance though everything around me was a blur. I felt the wind in my face similar to like when I ride my motorcycle.

"What the hell" I said looking around

"Down here" I heard a voice say. When I looked down I noticed it was Maka and I was over her shoulder.

"Again What the hell" I yelled.

"Shh people can hear you" she said maneuvering around the crowd of people.

"What are you doing" I asked pissed off.

"I need to talk you" she said in a serious tone as she ran past the doors. Then I heard the last school bell ring meaning school was over.

"There's nothing to talk about AND WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME" I said/yelled.

"There is" she said as we arrived at the church "and were here" she announced putting me down.

"I'm going home" I announced walking toward the door.

"No you're not" she said running in front of the door before I even could get there.

"You're mad at me and Kid and I want to know why" I demanded.

"Like I said I'm not mad" he yelled back.

"YES YOU ARE YOU'VE BEEN INGORING ME ALL DAY AND GAVE KID THE COLD SHOULDER" I yelled back. He looked at me stunned that I raised my voice I sighed trying to calm myself down.

"Are you mad that I bit you" I asked hoping he wasn't.

"Maka… no I'm not mad that you bit me it just…" he said in a gentle voice.

"Just what Soul" I asked gently. He looked the other way and had a pout on his face. I looked at him curiously.

"Are you and Kid dating" he asked making my eyes widen as my cheeks grew red.

"WHAT" I yelled in surprise. He flinched a little and he started to blush.

"I asked if you're dating Kid" he repeated looking down and kicking a small pebble off the cracked, ruined, tile floor.

I didn't answer. He looked up and me with a bit of anger in his eyes and just started straight into my eyes. His piercing red eyes looked much like a demon or maybe even those of a rabid vampire but on him they looked sparkling.

"Uh…" I mustered out. What can I say his question left me speechless.

"Never mind I shouldn't have asked" he said scratching the back of his head

"NO" I yelled. He looked at me curiously.

"I mean no, I'm not dating Kid" I said trying to hide my blush

"Oh" was all he said.

"But why would you think that" I asked.

"Well this morning you were kinda…" he started.

"Kinda what" I asked

"Hugging" he finished.

"Oh" I said recalling today events before laughing.

"What so funny" he asked a bit angry.

"No it's just if you read that note earlier you would have understood" I said giggling.

"What note" he asked

"The one you flicked" I answered.

"Oh ya so what did it say" he asked

"That kid knew" I said straightening myself out.

"WHAT" he yelled.

"Kid knows that I'm a vampire" I repeated

"I thought you said you weren't supposed to tell anyone" he said angrily.

"I didn't Kid can see souls and he found out on his own" I explain "and in the morning I told him you knew and that I had bitten you and he promised that he wouldn't tell Lord Death and I was so happy I hugged it." I added without stopping.

"Oh" he said taking in my explanation of today's events.

"Yeah" I said.

"Oh well I guess Sorry" she said stretching the back of his head

"No its okay but I think you should apologize to Kid" I said looking at him

"Yeah I should" he said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah" he said uncomfortably.

"Well now that that's over wanna come over for dinner or something"

"Your gonna eat me" he said in a way terrified.

"No I'm gonna make chicken" I said with a 'seriously?' look on my face.

"Oh no either way I gotta get home Wes is probably wondering where I went" he said pointing to the door.

"Yeah you're probably right and sorry for kidnapping you" I said with a small awkward giggle.

"No I don't mind it actually got the things cleared up" he said walking toward the door.

"Yeah well then Bye" I said happily.

"Bye" he said opening the door.

"Wait Soul why'd you get angry cause you thought me and Kid were going out" I asked as he closed the door. I guess he didn't hear me cause the door just closed.

"Oh Well Time for Dinner" I said walking toward my underground house.

**Soul POV**

"Wait Soul why'd you get angry cause you thought me and Kid were going out" Maka asked. I blushed and kept walking shutting the door behind me. Like I didn't hear anything.

_Why did I get mad? I don't like her or anything, right?_

I sighed and kept walking home.

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: well i'm tired so bye!<strong>

**Maka: Dont forget to review though!**


	10. Here's Blaire Nya

**Progota: To be honest i dont have anything to say...**

**Maka: On with the story then...**

* * *

><p>Finally after finding out that Soul wasn't angry I had a nice sleep. I woke up pretty early more like 5:00 to be exact. I hissed at the clock for showing me such an early time. I sighed and got out of my coffin.<p>

"What to do at such an early time" I muttered watching as my pajama pants drag at the bottom. I walked over to the fridge to see what I could eat or drink. I stared blankly at the inside as the small dim light lit the fridge and my dark home. I sighed when there was nothing to eat.

I walked over to the couch and plopped nicely on it after turning on the lights.

"Ugh what can I do" I growled face down on the couch. I jumped when I heard someone knocking on the door. Quickly I ran to the light switch flicking it off. I ran to the back of the room and glared at the door. Using the shadows as my camouflage I slowly made my way to the door.

_Who found my secret home? Damn it if it's one of those Test of Fear crap those stupid teens do I'll scare the crap out of them, literally. _

When I reached the door I looked over and peeked through the small hole. I saw the shadow of a person as the knocking became harder until the person was practically slamming the door. I still didn't open it. I heard a loud sigh and then what seemed to be an incantation.

_A witch, maybe Eruka? But she would have called or something._

When I heard a click I ran back and hid in the shadows. My vampire senses started to kick in. I was sure the only thing that was probably visible was my now light green eyes. I growled slightly as the figure started to walk in. I quickly made my move.

I grabbed the figure's hands and pulled them back. I used my super strength and held them together tightly. I grabbed its head and pulled it to the side.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you for trespassing" I growled in a tone nothing like my normal tone.

"Maka you're hurting me nya" it said

_Nya There only one person I know who said 'Nya'_

"Blaire" I asked confused.

"Yes nya can you please let me go" she asked.

"Uh Sure" I said letting her go and turning on the light switch.

"Thanks" she said with a sigh.

"So Blaire what brings you here" I asked curiously as she plopped on the couch.

"Well you see a couple of meister weapon pairs tried to attack me and failed" she said "They ended up taking one of my lives and destroying my house" she added with a sigh.

"Oh wow" I said stunned. She looked perfectly normal for someone who just lost one of their 9 lives. Not to mention she doesn't have a scratch on her.

"Well I wanted to ask if you didn't mind if I stay here until my new house is constructed" she asked looking at me with kitty eyes.

"Ugh" I groaned thinking about it for a second. I mean she can't really cause much trouble. Then again Lord Death targeted her for a reason. But she's a cat with incredible magic power and she could help me with any vampire related problems.

I could feel my brain start to burst with all kinds of if's and buts'. Finally I came to a conclusion.

"Okay you can stay"

"YAY" she cut me off.

"ON SEVERAL CONDITIONS" I said loudly.

"Like" she asked

"No this place is to stay hidden so be careful and never bring anyone here under any circumstances GOT THAT" I said in roughly serious tone.

"Yes Maka nya" she cheered.

"Okay then when do we go get your things" I asked

"No problem I already have them" she said with a smile "I'll just put them in your room" she chirped as she got us and walked to my room.

_Clothes she got nothing with her._

"AHHH" she yelled. I quickly ran over to my room to see what happened.

"What's wrong" I asked and looked around for any sign of danger.

"You s-s-sleep in a c-c-cof-f-in" she asked looking at my bed with a scared out face.

"Yeah why" I shrugged.

"I thought that was stereotypic" she said.

"I guess it could be but I still comfortable" I answered.

"Oh okay" she said summoning one of her pumpkin minions and removing a large pile form a small pumpkin.

"Hey Blaire why is it that you came to my house at 5:30 in the morning when you could have come earlier" I asked with a yawn.

"Because I had gone to my boyfriend's house but he wasn't there ,probably partying, so I went to some of my girl friends but they said I couldn't stay cause their boyfriends were there or they didn't have room so you were the only one I could come to" she said as she unpacked her clothing.

"Well good to know I'm your last choice" I said sarcastically.

"OH NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT" she said giving me a hug or more like squishing me into her oversized boobs.

"Blaire…can't…breath" I said with my last breath. She quickly let go and pushed me away. I gasped in a breath on air and let out a few coughs.

"Oh and I also have some news" she said as she finished putting her clothing.

"What is it" I said walking toward the couch.

"It's the counsel" she said in a serious tone.

"Oh no" I muttered.

The counsel was a large group of different creatures that over see that everyone is in check. They keep the balance between the different species. Lord Death is also one of the counsels and his job is the weapons. They are also like us. People with special powers that is different from normal. Though Lord Death keeps is a secret. He doesn't want anyone to know that some of the monsters you see in the movies are real.

"What do they want" I asked

"The count of your division is asking why you have joined Lord Death's side" she said sitting down.

"This fight has been going on for too long. I hate being stuck in the middle" I yelled.

"Maka I know it's hard but it's been done there's no going back" Blaire said looking at me with her golden cat eyes.

"Being both weapon and vampire sucks ass those two are always arguing which side I belong to I was the outcast at my old school for the creatures" I said remembering how hard those people were on me.

"But don't forget you always had him nya" she said with a smile.

"DON'." I said in an increasingly angry tone.

"Oops" she said

"He was an insensitive jerk who hurt my feeling. He lied to me!" I said remembering my EX boyfriend.

"Maka you still loved him either way" she said with soft eyes.

"I did but not anymore" I said laying my head on my palms.

"Maka" she said reassuringly.

"Don't worry Blaire I'll just talk to Lord Death about the counsel he will know what to say and if anything I'll just hide" I said with a sigh.

"You'll be found out sooner or later" She said

"I know" I answered

There was a long silence as Blaire and I just looked at each other. Finally what seemed like eternity I spoke up.

"Blaire don't worry and get some sleep I need to get ready for school" I said getting up and looking at the clock. 6:30 it read. I needed to get there early to speak to Lord Death.

"Okay nya" she said with a smile as she transformed into her cat for and followed behind me.

_If anything happens I have to keep the school out of this. They don't need to know… not even Soul._

"Maka where can I sleep" she asked looking up to me.

"Well there the coffin or the couch" I answered

"The couch is fine thanks" she said walking back to the living room. I walked over to my closet that now was charmed into being a walk in closet. I started to look around for my things only to see Blaire…um… how you say work clothes. Blaire worked at a bar or club type thing were you pay girls to hang out with you and well I could be called a Host club or maybe even a strip bar.

I gagged slightly at all the see through and revealing clothes and soon found all of my in the very back. I picked out my uniform and all the small things that go with it like my gloves. I took me a few minutes to exit the closet but I was soo in the rest room doing my usual routine.

Blaire was happily asleep on top of the couch and wrapped in a warm blanket in her cat form. I looked at my reflection as I brushed my teeth and made sure to get every inch of them.

'_But don't forget you always had him nya'_

That line rang in my head like an alarm clock that wouldn't snooze. I did have him but he broke my heart. What an ass.

I started to brush my hair and pull it up into it usual ponytails. I walked back to my room and grabbed my clothing laid out. I quickly got dressed and walked back to the kitchen. I grabbed a pan started to cook some breakfast. Blaire who was sleeping on couch was now on the counter happily swaying her tail as she smell the food.

"That smells yummy nya" she sang

"Thanks I should already be done" I said scooping up the omelet and placing it on a plate.

"Here this is yours I put some fish in it" I said as lifted her head up quickly.

"THANK MAKA NYA" she sang digging in and eating while making several sounds telling me it was delicious.

"Welcome" I said cracking another and adding it to the pan. After a few minutes of my omelet cooking I soon started to eat and wash the dishes I used.

"Well I'm off" I announced.

"Bye Have a good day at school nya" Blaire said sending me off.

I walked to school calmly in no rush. It was barely 7:30 and I was already up by the stairs. I didn't see Tsubaki or Black*Star. Soul and Wes were also nowhere to be found. Then again Black*Star and Soul are always late and their poor partners are always dragged into it.

I sighed as I ran up the many stairs of the school and in my head cheered when I reached the top. I slowly made my way to the door and walked to the office.

"Um may I speak to Lord Death" I asked the front desk lady.

"Just a moment" she said as she dialed a number.

"Um yes Lord Death I have miss…" she trailed off and looked at me

"Albarn" I answered.

"Yes I have Miss Albarn here and she wishes to speak to you" she said to the phone. After a few nodded and 'uh-huh' noises she hung up.

"Go ahead" she said as she pointed toward the door to the death room.

"Thanks" I said with a smile as I walked on ahead. After walking through the long pathway I finally reached Lord Death.

"As you see the witch turned out to be a cat with incredible power so we ended up failing" said a voice.

"Well that certainly isn't good but sorry Wes due to the ruled I must know take away the souls you have already collected" Lord Death said as he looked at Soul. I seriously wanted to start laughing. They tried to kill Blaire and they ended up failing. Total coincidence.

"Oh Hello Maka what's up" Lord Death asked.

"Um well I needed to speak to you about what a friend of mine told me" I said with a serious tone.

"Oh and what is that" he asked as Soul looked at me.

"Um it's private" I said looking back at Soul. He looked at me concernedly but I used my eyes to reassure him everything was fine.

"Oh Okay them Wes and Soul you are dismissed but Soul you might be feeling a little weak from the termination of the souls you have already collected" Lord Death said as the boys nodded that they understood.

"See ya Maka" Wes said with a smile. I just ignored him. I waited patiently for them to leave and turned serious when I heard the door close.

"So what is it that you want to speak to of" he asked

"Well you see my friend told me that the council has been wondering as to why I have joined your side" I explained.

"I see Dracula is not happy with this" he said to himself. Dracula was the one in charge of the vampire species if ya didn't know. He was the first vampire and started the species. He was the big man for us.

"I guess so since I was always the one stuck in the middle" I said with a sigh.

"Yes since you are half weapon and half vampire we've always argued whether to put here or in a vampire school" he said as he jumped on his shadow.

"Yeah" I sighed

"Don't worry Maka we'll have things figured out and hopefully the council will back me up" he said happily.

"Yes I wish you luck" I said with a slight smile.

"Don't worry Maka I am sure that Dracula will understand" he said in a comfort kinda tone.

"Maybe your right" I said.

"Now get to class the bell should ring right about now" he said and as on cue the bell did ring.

"Yes sir" I said dismissing my self

"Have a nice day! Oh and tell Stein he is not to dissect today" he cheered as I closed the door.

"Yeah" I muttered.

_How can I have a nice day when the council are arguing about which side I belong too! _

I sighed and continue to walk toward the classroom. The crowded hallways were slowly starting to become empty.

Don't worry so much Maka! Lord Death got this! If not you got friends to help you like Eruka, Free, Blaire, and Chrona…but…

"I don't want them to get involved" I said reaching the class door. I opened it slowly and walked in. The class stopped and looked at me. I was about 5 minutes late.

"Oh Maka nice of you to join us" Stein said right about to stab the animal with the scalpel.

"Sorry for being late professor" I apologized "Oh and Lord Death said not to dissect today" I added. His face fell immediately and he put down the scalpel.

"I guess we'll be having a study period then" he said as the class cheered.

"What a pity" he added putting the animal back in its cage.

"Psycho" I said walking up the stairs to my seat.

"Hey Maka" Liz said as I sat down.

"Hey guys" I said with a little wave.

"So what's up" Wes asked

"Nothing though I got a new roommate" I said thinking about what Blaire might be doing.

"Oh really who is it might it be your meister" he asked as Soul growled in irritation.

"No it's not my meister" I said "I go solo" I added with a smug smile.

"Either way anything new with you guys" I asked the group.

"Ugh" Soul and Wes complained

"AHAHAHAH THESE TWO IDIOTS GOT ALL THEIR SOULS TAKEN AWAY" Black*Star *Star laughed.

"Yeah at least we had souls" he retorted

"HEY YOUR GOD HAS SOULS RIGHT TSUBAKI" he asked the raven haired girl.

"Yes" she answered

"Yea but how many" Liz asked

"13" Tsubaki sighed. I started to cover my mouth in an attempt not to laugh.

"WHATS SO FUNNY" Black*Star yelled.

"Nothing" I giggled

"Doesn't look like it" Kid muttered

"Okay sorry but I would have thought you woulde have had more souls than that" I said trying not to giggle.

"I thought so too" Tsubaki sighed again

"NOT YOU TOO TSUBAKI" Black*Star yelled pointing to Tsubaki. I started to laugh hard until my sides hurt. Everyone else smiled and giggled as Black*Star kept asking what was so funny.

The day ended nicely and everything went normally. Everyone including Soul and Wes were in a good mood. Soul and I talked together about his' and Wes' mission and how everything went down. In my head I was secretly laughing about how they would flip if they knew my roommate was the same 'witch' they fought.

The walk home was peaceful and quick. I made sure to check the area for any trespassers. When I was done I quickly made my way in and locked the door. I sighed when I walked down the altar toward the hidden passage.

_Boy am I paranoid…_

I quickly climbed down the door and stairs. I took out the keys and was greeting by a barely dressed Blaire giving me a great bear hug. I was squashed into her breast yet again for the second time of the same day.

"WELCOME HOME NYA" She yelled

"Blaire…can't…breathe" I gasped

"Sorry nya" she said pushing me away. I started to try to steady by breathing and catch my breath.

"So watcha do all day" I asked throwing my backpack aside.

"Well I slept cause I gotta go to work" she said with a smile.

"Oh what time" I asked

"Like at 5 and I won't be back till late" she said running into the kitchen.

"Oh okay" I said plopping onto the couch.

"So Dinners my treat tonight" she said running back in an apron and a spatula.

"Kay" I said slightly afraid. Blaire wasn't the best cook out there and all she ever ate was mostly fish.

"Yay" she said running back to the kitchen. I laid down on the couch and changed the channel. Blaire was Jersey Shore which I was not into. I changed it and turned it onto a random movie. I slowly started to close my eyelids as they became heavier and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: Please Review :D<strong>


	11. Huh?

**THANK YOU SERAI! **

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING THIS FOR A WHILE BOTH ME AND MY BETA READER WERE EXTREMELY BUISY! SO FINALLY HERE IT IS**

* * *

><p><strong>Maka POV<strong>

"I'm home, nya~." The loud yell rang through the underground house.

"What is wrong with you!" I shouted at her as she came into view. I aimed the pillow that I had been using at the feline's head. I had been asleep on the couch, but I was rudely awakened by Blaire's noisy entrance. I was starting to become annoyed with my new roommate's habit of coming home late at night.

"Payback for falling asleep and not eating Blaire's dinner, nya~." she teased, sticking her tongue out playfully at me. She flicked the lights on and hummed happy tune to herself as she made herself comfortable. I hissed angrily at her and bared my fangs at the feline.

"Not now." I muttered chillingly as I used my speed to get up and flick the lights off. I made my eyes as they changed color to add an intimidating effect.

"Blaire's sorry." The feline voice trembled slightly as she apologized to me.

"I'm going to bed. When you hear my coffin close then you can turn on the lights, BUT," I made sure to put emphasis on the conjunction, "make no sounds." I grumbled angrily as I shot her a glare and made sure I kept my fangs out.

"Yes, Ma'am." she perked up, her ears flicking in my direction.

"'Kay, night Blaire." I tossed over my shoulder before running to my coffin, jumping in it, and crashing. The wind created by my speed made the casket close by itself. I comfortably snuggled under the covers. I fell asleep praying that the night would last longer.

"Maka, wake up." I heard as the light seeped into my casket. Someone was trying to wake up a beast that was rather unhappy about being disturbed. I glared menacingly at the light that intruded into my space.

"Go away." I muttered darkly, sinking deeper into the covers.

"Maka you have school, nya~." Blaire purred, lifting the lid of the casket up and peeking in cautiously. Her ears twitched in my direction out of curiosity.

"No. Now go away." I grumbled, covering my face with my pillow. She sighed before walking away. I heard her voice from the direction of the restroom.

"Sorry Lord Death, she doesn't want to wake up, nya~." she said in a tired voice. Blair's comment woke me up a bit; was she really talking to Lord Death or was she just trying to get me up?

"What?" I asked, peeking out of my casket. Blair was standing in front of the mirror in the restroom.

"It's okay, I'll just talk to her at school." Lord Death voiced echoed in reply.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I yelled. My speed aided me as I jumped out of the casket and pushed the feline away from the mirror. The lid of my casket clattered against the floor in the background.

"Good morning, Maka!" he sang. The blue sky and small white clouds in the background indicated that he was in the Death Room. His black eyes analyzed me in a friendly manner.

"Good morning, Lord Death" My greeting wasn't as exuberant as his since I was attempting to make myself presentable.

"Well Maka, I have some good news and some bad news." he said clapping his oversized hands together cheerfully.

"What would that be…?" I trailed off, leaving Lord Death to finish the sentence if he pleased.

"Well, what do you want to hear first?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Good news." I stated excitedly

"I talked to the council…" He trailed off, leaving me in suspense.

"Yes?" I inquired in a hopefully voice

"They are going to set up a meeting and discuss the situation. It seems like we have a good bargain on our side." he explained. I cheered happily, then stopped.

"And what's the bad news?" Worry coated my voice as I responded. Lord Death was silent for a moment before responding.

"Well…" He hesitated.

"Yes?" I trailed.

"They want you to be present." He finished flatly. Nausea overwhelmed me and my face paled.

"Why?" I was shocked. My mind was reeling as it searched for reasons that would lead that council to ask for my presence during the meeting.

"Dracula wishes to see your views in the matter; they came to the conclusion that it would be best to do that during the meeting." He explained, tilting his head to the other side. I could feel his happy and positive aura leaking from the mirror and into my house.

"Oh no." I moaned while hitting my forehead with the palm of my hand. An effective face palm, on a side note.

"Don't worry Maka; we got this in the bag." I think he's smiling behind his mask, but you can never be certain with him.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that something is going to go wrong." I voiced my worries to the Shinigami as a shiver went up my spine.

"No worries Maka! Just focus on school and missions until the day of the meeting comes around. Be chill." he chirped.

'_WTF? Is he trying to be cool?' _I will never understand Lord Death.

"When is the meeting exactly?" I asked with a slightly forcedsmile.

"We haven't decided officially, but it will be soon. So be prepared." He warned.

"Yes, Lord Death." I said with a nod. '_Now he's just being contradictory….'_

"Now get ready or you'll be late." He called as he hung up.

"Shit!" I yelled towards my closet. I bolted out of the bathroom and charged into my closet. By the time I had changed and started to collect what I needed for school, Blaire had already gotten up from the floor and had made her way to the kitchen.

"Blaire! Can you throw a pop tart in the toaster for me please?" I hollered at her while pulling my hair up in its pigtails.

"Okay, nya~." She called back. I quickly ran my fingers over the top of my head, smoothing out any of the stray hairs. Brushing my teeth was rushed and forceful. Annoyance flittered through my brain as I realized that I had drawn blood. I licked the small amount of red liquid off of my gums. I am a vampire after all.

"Maka! You have five minutes." Blaire yelled in warning. I struggled with donning my coat because of my haste. A growl escaped my throat at my unusual hurried clumsiness. I slipped my gloves and tugged on them to make sure they wouldn't fall off.

"Bye Maka-nya!" Blaire called while she munched on a sardine. I was at full speed as I ran past her. I snatched my pop tart as it jumped out the toaster. The door was thrown open and I sped off towards the school like no tomorrow. I heard the school bell ring and increased my speed. My pace was that of a human running at full speed, so only half of what I could run. '_Almost there.' _I brushed past the students in the hallway causing the wind to blow papers everywhere. It was powerful enough to knock some of the lighter people to the ground._ 'Sorry!' _I apologized mentally. I could see the classroom up ahead, but took a detour to the restroom. No one was there which was nice. I stopped right in front of one of the mirrors that hung on the tiled wall. The white light that bounded off of the ceramic tile started to annoy me as I tamed the few strands of hair that had managed to escape their designated places. I grabbed two pills and swallowed them easily.

"Ready." I stated before jogging towards the classroom.

"Maka Albarn" Stein called in his monotone voice as I entered the room.

"Here!" I replied while making my way to my seat.

"Just in time." Stein made a note on the attendance sheet then called out the next name on the list. I exhaled as I reached my seat and sat down. I took my notebook and pen out of my bag and flipped to a clean page. I glanced over to Soul who was currently asleep in his head rested against the desk and drool was beginning to slip down his chin. I looked back at Tsubaki who gave me a friendly *Star was fast asleep in the chair beside his weapon.

"Is something wrong?" Kid asked, catching my attention.

"It's nothing." I dropped the volume of my voice.

"Is it a…" He paused and looked around cautiously to assure that no one was listening, "vampire problem?" he finished his question in a whisper.

"Okay, big problem" I muttered back, emphasizing my words.

"Ah, I see." He nodded in understanding. "Well, you can always talk to me or Soul." he added. I leaned backwards as I heard something come flying in my direction.

"My hair is asymmetrical!" Kid yelled as I looked at the problem. Stein had thrown one of his scalpels in our direction and it had sliced off a few strands of Kid's hair. His hair was slightly uneven, hence why he was having a panic attack.

"Be quiet before one of you becomes my next test subject." Steinadjusted his glasses so that they caught the light and prevented everyone from seeing his eyes.

"My hair!" Kid's wail was drawn out. Blood spewed from his nose and mouth as he worshiped the floor.

"Not again." Liz muttered to herself.

"Wait! Wait!" Patty cheered in her seat. On cue, Kid passed out on the floor, his body in a perfectly straight line.

"Is he alright?"

"Ignore him." Liz deadpanned while bringing out her nail file.

"Okay…" I shot him a curious glance before turning my attention back to the front of the room.

A few minutes later, I couldn't stop myself from glancing at the blood that was spattered on Kid's desk. The smell was enticing; after a while, I started to salivate.

'_I wonder what shinigami blood tastes like….'_

I mused as I licked my lips and continued to stare at the appetizing red liquid.

"Don't even think about it." Soul whispered to me. I supressed a growl and turned to face him.

"I wasn't." I smiled innocently. From the look on his face, he didn't buy it. A heavy sigh escaped my lips.

"Goddamn it Soul. Fine, I was considering it."

"Don't." The serious tone of his voice caught my attention and I decided to heed his words.

"Yes Dad!" I sang. He growled under his breath and I merely giggled in response.

**~~~~~~~~~~LUNCH~~~~~~~~~~**

"So hungry!" I whined while resting my hand on my stomach.

"You can wait." Soul deadpanned.

"No I can't." I growled in response.

"Don't worry Maka, the lines moving fast." Tsubaki smiled at me sweetly.

"Sure" I forced a smile as my thought process went elsewhere.

'_I want blood not cafeteria food!' _I ran my tongue over my teeth. My fangs were beginning to lengthen and I detested having to repress them.

"Maka Albarn, please report to the Death Room immediately." The PA system announced. Static caused the voice of the announcer to sound slightly disoriented.

"Why would Father need to speak to you?" Kid turned to me.

"Your food asymmetrical." I turned his attention away from the subject.

"No! No it's not!" Liz said in a rush.

"What? Nooooo!" Kid moaned as he landed on the floor.

"Sorry Liz." I tossed over my shoulder as I walked out of the line.

"Damn it Maka!" Patty giggled as her sister continued to rant at me. A smile crossed my face as I walked out of the cafeteria.

"Maka! Papa loves youuuu!" My eyes widened and I wheeled around. My papa was running towards me with his arms wide open. He leapt at me with a smile plastered on his face. I sidestepped and watched him fall to the ground with an emotionless expression.

"Maka! Why do you hate Papa!" He latched onto my leg. His eyes glimmered with tears and snot ran from his nose.

"Let go!" I snarled, pulling my leg up and my skirt down.

"No! Papa loves you!" he yelled as he continued to cling to my leg.

"Maka…" I reached for my hidden book.

"CHOP!" A smug satisfaction filled me as I slammed the spine of the hardcover down on his head. I blew the smoke off of the book and kicked my Papa's unconscious form out of the way. Annoyance filled me as I noticed the blood that covered my favorite book. I left him on the floor and continued on my way to the Death Room.

'_I hope Stein finds you and dissects your sorry ass.'_

When I entered the Death Room, Lord Death stood in the middle of the raised platform in the center of the room. The fact that he was not in the mirror told me that we would be discussing serious matters.

"Welcome Maka!" he sang.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, yes." he said, nodding.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"I got a message from the council after our little chat this morning." He explained.

"What did they say?" A serious tone had leaked into my voice.

"They want to meet us tomorrow at noon in the Death City's underground court room."

"I know where that is."

"Maka, you must be completely prepared." he stated bluntly.

"Yes sir!"

"Do you have an idea of what to say?" He turned his head to the side as he gazed at me with steady black eyes.

"Somewhat, but I still need to iron out the details." I found myfeet very intriguing suddenly.

"I just want you to be yourself and explain why you have come to help me." I could feel his eyes as they continued to analyze me.

"Yes, I know."

"You are dismissed." He clapped his hands then turned away.

"Farewell Lord Death." I bowed and turned towards the door.

"Oh, and Maka?"

"Yes?" I turned to face him once again.

"I want you to have fun today" He was looking at me again and bouncing up and down.

"Why, sir?"

"You don't know if they will send you back with Dracula." He said sadly.

"That's true…"I knew that being sent back to Dracula was a possibility, but now that it had been voiced, it was more daunting and slightly worrisome. '_This might be the last I see of the others….'_

"Please return to class, I'm sure that Stein will not be pleased if you're late." He waved as I turned away.

"Sir." I walked back under the guillotines.

"Lord Death?" I called out as my hand was on the door knob.

"Yes Maka?" He asked.

"Thanks" I said before opening the door and closing it behind hallways were deserted; the only noises in the hall were the clacking of my boots against the floor.

'_What will I tell the others?'_

The thought raced through my head as I continued down the corridor. I was beginning to panic, if the council decided that they didn't like the idea of me working for Lord Death, then there would be no future for me at the DWMA.

'_Damn this is tough.'_

"Oi Maka!" I turned around at the familiar voice.

"Hey Soul. What's up?" I asked while I waited for him to catch up.

"Nothing." he shrugged, his slouched position making it look odd. I had nothing else to say, so I stayed silent.

"What did Lord Death want?" Soul turned his attention to his feet.

"Vampire business." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"What?" He asked, raising his head to look at me again.

"He just wanted to talk about how everything is going." I said with a sad smile. "Nothing to worry about." I added, my eyes quickly shifting to the floor before focusing back on him.

"Okay." He shrugged again while watching me carefully. His crimson eyes seemed to see right through me and I had to do something to change the subject.

"What time is it?"

"1:15"

"What?" I yelled "We're 15 minutes late!"

"So?" He acted indifferent about the fact that they were late for class.

"Soul!" I screamed as I quickened my pace.

"Hey, wait up!" He yelled as he quickened his pace to match mine.

"No, we're late!" I reminded him as we approached the classroom.

"Wait! I got something to ask you!" He grabbed my arm as I reached for the doorknob. I turned on him.

"Can it wait?" I screeched angrily.

"No." He answered seriously.

"Hurry it up then."

"Um…" he rubbed his neck anxiously. He was obviously nervous.

"Yes?" I wanted to get to class.

"Well…do ya wanna…hang out…after school or something…"His voice was quiet and he avoided making eye contact. It took me awhile to process what he just asked me.

'_Did …did he just ask me out?' _I was shocked into silence. I didn't know what to say…

"Never mind, how uncool." He muttered, reaching around me for the door.

"No! Wait!" I stopped him from going any farther.

"Huh?" He asked, obviously confused.

"Well…Sure, I guess." I stammered.

"Really?" He looked disbelieving.

"Yeah, I mean I have nothing to do." I sent him a genuine smile.

"Pick you up at 6." He smirked, his pointy teeth showing.

"Sure." I said. We stayed silent for a while, then it dawned on me.

"Shit! We're late for class!" I yelped, swinging the door open.

"You're late." Stein's voice held a sadistic tone.

"Sorry Sensei."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! <strong>


End file.
